User talk:Ekgladiator
Hi everyone, My name is justin and my goal is to help explain and expand this newly formed wiki! First thing first I am gonna find some weapons to put up and also attempt to make a banner if possible. Also always remember that Google is your best friend for finding out info! Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! richard Well, I learned what I know by looking at help pages and stuff. E.g. Wikia Help has lots of pages to help you out with formating and stuff, and you can also follow the advice at Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking to create more activity on your wiki.--Richardtalk 17:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Cool Beans Cool, this wiki seems to be taking off. Anyways, if you have an images on this game, don't forget to post it. Devilmanozzy 22:03, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah Well don't lose sight of your wiki, but yes. There is no mod here, so I had Richard unlock the images. Yeah and here there is three of us. The other user also has done quite a bit so far. You may want to run some of the image changes by the other user too. I personally don't mind, try to go by what Wiki says on things however. Devilmanozzy 22:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Cool Logo Its better than whats up now, so go for it! Devilmanozzy 03:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Looking for thoughts on The Conduit Wiki:Community Portal Page Yes we need one. Also since you, Zaitrox, and I are currently the most active users I'd say lets edit one up together. Devilmanozzy 04:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Go ahead, put the logo up Clearly, no one said anything against the new logo. Put it up! Devilmanozzy 17:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the skin thing I believe someone has to become the mod to edit the skin anyways. Richard basically would have to grant someone as a mod. BTW, I'm not interested in the mod spot. lol Got three wiki to deal with already. I'll support you becoming a mod if they allow you the chance. Devilmanozzy 18:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Edited the Superjail Wiki again for a possible Skin. I need your blessing on it, and then I'll come up with a way to store the skin info til either someone becomes a mod or someone lets the MediaWiki:Monaco.css be edited. Anyways, I really need to give Superjail wiki its own colors soon. lol Devilmanozzy 13:47, 22 February 2009 (UTC) It will be Awhile Well the big problem is that it will have to be 2 months from when the mod stopped posting here. Devilmanozzy 23:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I like it! Good job on the logo! I think I might consider making you an admin on this Wikia. I do need some help; my schedule is constantly packed. If you'd like, I will get one of the other admins on this Wikia to train you within a few days. Please consider it. --Dima110 23:31, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Good job on the wiki, as my friend says However, I think that the exclamation marks at the end of "Wiki!!!" could be removed, since they are quite distracting. Other than that, great design and colors! Thanks for helping! Deathgleaner 03:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well to whoever ends up with the wiki, Monaco css info is the page you need to copy to Monaco.css but do it by editing it, as the spaces disappear on the visitable page. Devilmanozzy 12:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) You have been promoted I have changed your rights from User to Sysop. You can now protect, delete, and edit admin-protected pages. Your expected duties are: #Check the Recent Changes list for any signs of vandalism or spam #Look for new users and welcome any That's it! Have fun! Deathgleaner 15:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Why is the skin back off? Hey whats going on? Devilmanozzy 16:30, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Dude, lets talk before you do anything else. Your using a skin now for SuperJail Wiki. Its color scheme is not ment for Conduit and its wrong. If you want the Skin reposted let me know. But don't use SuperJails. Devilmanozzy 17:44, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Ok its reposted, the issue with the Skin is the buttons at the top of the wiki, which I'll have to find the code to fix. Well the images are fine the way they are, don't change the images. Only edit the colors. Devilmanozzy 23:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) The following things I feel need editing: Welcome Template, and Community Portal. Anyways, I'm still surprised I was promoted when I didn't ask for it. However, really your in charge here to me. Anyways, set the direction of this wiki and drive. Devilmanozzy 02:17, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yes the categories category:Characters category:Drudge category:The Trust Thats whats so far done. I'll get all articles covered in the next day or so. Devilmanozzy 23:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Take a look... Category:Main Article Hierarchy This has all articles for the wiki in categories from this category. Category:Main Image Hierarchy This will have all images for the wiki in categories from this category. (Still working on it.) What do you think so far? Devilmanozzy 16:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I'm just learning... Okay, I've glanced over the format for the homepage and decided I wanted to add a bunch of weapon links (and more... =P) ... I'm no expert, but I looked at it, copied the other guy, and tried my hardest. How did I do on the extra categories for the homepage? --Zaitrox 08:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC)Zaitrox logo Could you make the white transparent? Also, yes you can put that as a favicon. Deathgleaner 18:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, the favicon rocks! You guys are doing a great job on this Wiki. I, unfortunately, don't have the time to do much. But I really appreciate all that you've done. Dima110 23:06, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Nice site! Hi there. I had no idea there was a The Conduit Wiki. It's great so far. I'm a huge fan of this game, and I'd like to help you guys out. I'm the guy who edited the Online Multiplayer page. I used my brother's account. I'd also like to create a new article called "The Conduit". I know there's already one entitled Conduit (The Game), but the official name is "The Conduit". I would redirect that one to the new "The Conduit" article. Can you guys let me do that? For now, I'll write as much as I can on the Conduit (The Game) article. --SilverBlade784 17:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Friend Code No problem, I'm just fulfilling my duty as an administrator. A lot of people helped me, including Devilmanozzy. There's still a lot of info to be added, though. Here's my friend code for The Conduit: 2493-2084-3381.--SilverBlade784Talk 23:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Rank Image I got the bronze eye rank image from http://seeing-is-deceiving.com I entered the text: "portal". I haven't been able to find any images of the ranks on the Internet, but I'll keep trying.--SilverBlade784Talk 23:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I didnt get an image from another site. I just found out the info from personal experience. But I could try to get images for every rank. Do you want a picture of just the rank's symbol? Magichair94 13:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) New skin? Hi! I'm Paweł from the Wikia Content Team. Given the release of Conduit 2, we decided to help you guys out and design a new, more attractive skin for the wiki. I hope you won't mind me setting one up? :) Ausir(talk) 15:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC)